La apuesta
by Makenshi Death
Summary: Maka hiso una apuesta con Kid en la cual si Maka ganaba kid viviria una semana con excalibur y si ganaba el shinigami Chrona debia ser su maid , la cual pierde Maka, y Chrona debe ser maid de Kid ¿por que? por esa apueta


Soul Eater no me pertenece a mi ni sus personajes ( soi pobre xD )

esta historia es mia y de mi amiga Adriana espero y les guste es lemon bueno empiesa en el capitulo 2 e.e jejeje .Gracias por leer

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

se le escuchaba a un sinigami y una rubia platicando en los pasillos de shibusen

-¿Entonces es una apuesta? - pregunto el shinigami

-Si , yo ganare Kid - Dijo confiada la joven

-Bueno si tu lo dices , bueno si yo pierdo pasare una semana completa con Excalibur y vivirá en mi mansión esa semana - Dijo Kid

-Y a demás voltearas cm uno de tus cuadros - Maka sonreía malévolamente

-que asimétrico pero bueno acepto y tu ¿que me darás a cambio ?- pregunto Kid curioso

-Mmm... - pensó Maka que le daría a el sinigami - Ya se te daré... algo muy lindo - Dijo la joven sonriendo

- Kid levanto una de sus cejas - A si ¿que es? - preguntó aun mas curioso

-Yo se que te gusta Chrona ¿o no? - pregunto Maka haciendo una sonrisita picara

-Si ¿ y eso que tiene que ver? - Pregunto el shinigami confuso

- Que tal que si ganas , Chrona será tu maid por una semana y usara un traje de maid - Dijo Maka

-Eso es una magnifica y perfecta idea , pero.. - el shinigami fue interrumpido

-¿Pero que Kid? - preguntó Maka

-Pero , ella tendrá que vivir esa semana en mi mansión, yo le hare el traje de maid a Chrona - Dijo Kid decidido

-Um - Maka hizo puchero como niña pequeña - Okay acepto por dos razones una por que Patty y Liz estarán hay y verán que no hagas nada pervertido a Chrona como siempre lo haces - Kid era un pervertido con Chrona -

-Jajaj y ¿la otra razón cual es? - preguntó Kid

- Y la otra es por que yo ganare Baka pasaras una semana con Excalibur jajaj - Dijo Maka mui confiada - Nee , Kid ¿este viernes es el examen verdad? - pregunto Maka

- Si así es , este viernes sabremos quien gano - Dijo Kid

- Bueno que gane el mejor entonces - Kid y Maka se estrecharon las manos .

*El Gran viernes después del examen *

-QUE No..No pu..puede ser - Gritaba histérica Maka al ver su examen y el de el shinigami

-Una apuesta es una apuesta así que... gane espero a Chrona en mi mansión el lunes Maka - Dijo el shinigami con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro

-Pero me ganaste por un mugroso punto - Decía furiosa la ojos verdes

-Nimodo Maka perdiste así que yo gane - El shinigami se marcho de hay y dejo a Maka con la palabra en la boca

-Joder no le conté a Chrona de la mugrosa apuesta - Pensó Maka

*El Sábado avía llegado, Maka fue a la casa de Chrona para poder decirle lo de la apuesta*

[TOK TOK]

-Chrona abrió la puerta - Um Maka-Chan ¿a que se debe tu visita? - Ragnarok estaba sobre la cabeza de la pelirosa

-Etto.. - Entrando a la casa de Chrona -¿ Te puedo pedir un favor? ¿el que sea ?- pregunto Maka nerviosa

-Mmm... si, claro Maka-chan - Dijo Chrona sonriendo

-Veras - Maka le explico lo de la apuesta a Chrona , bueno casi toda-

-QUE -A Chrona casi le da un infarto por lo que le avía dicho Maka - No me... me niego Yo no se lidiar con esas cosas de ser maid menos de shinigami-kun , ¿Por que hiciste eso Maka-chan? - Pregunto Chrona asustada

-Por que pensé que ganaría pero no fue así - Dijo agachando la cara Maka - pero ve el lado positivo , a ti te gusta Kid y a el le gustas tu -

-N..no es cierto yo no le gusto - Chrona agacho la cabeza

- Si le gustas siempre te acosa - Dijo Maka riendo

-Um no no lo are de todos modos - Dijo Chrona

-Por favor Chrona are lo que quieras pero acepta solo será una semana - Le rogó Maka a la pelirosa

- ¿Lo que sea? mm... esta bien - Dijo Chrona

-Gracias chro..- Maka fue interrumpida

- Pero tu serás maid de Soul por una semana igual - Dijo Chrona

-Eso es como una venganza Chrona - Dijo Maka casi chillando

- Mmm... lo are si tu lo haces -

-Ok ok lo are Chrona - Maka acepto al igual que Chrona

- Bueno lo bueno es que solo será una semana y por unas horas después regresare a mi casa - Dijo suspirando Chrona

- Em sobre eso... tendrás que vivir esa semana con el y Kid te ara el traje de maid Chrona - dijo algo nerviosa

-¿QUE? - Chrona casi caí de la vergüenza de tan solo imaginárselo

*En todo el rato que Maka y Chrona platicaban sobre el tema de la apuesta Ragnarok no dijo nada se quedaba callado observando a las chicas , llego el momento en el cual Maka debía partir de casa de Chrona *

-Ragnarok y Chrona ya estaban solos en el departamento -

-Mmm... no has dicho nada Ragnarok ¿que pasa? - pregunto algo nerviosa Chrona

-Eres una bakaa chrona por que aceptaste esa apuesta de la pechos planos baka me rehúso a y ir a la mansión de rayitas - Dijo Ragnarok molesto

-Vamos Ragnarok no será tan malo, Maka es mi amiga y sabes que no la puedo defraudar así que iremos y listo - Dijo Chrona decidida

- ¿Lo aras por la pechos planos o por que te gusta rayitas? - Pregunto Ragnarok

-Eee no..no y..yo lo are p..por Maka-chan, baka - Chrona estaba nerviosa por lo que avía dicho su arma

-Eee a quien le dices Baka - Ragnarok empezó a jalarle el cabello a Chrona y ella chillaba para que lo soltara

*El fin de semana paso rápido .Ya era lunes al fin para Kid y Soul ,ya sabia que Maka seria su maid ella se lo avía dicho , Kid esperaba que terminaran las clases para que Chrona llegara a su mansión a cumplir la apuesta que avía hecho Maka con el .*

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Bueno sin mas que decir este es el primer capitulo adiós dejen review y continuo xD déjenme sus comentarios sobre que les pareció si esta bueno , excelente , malo o muy malo vete al rincón jeje Nose . Este fic lo hice con una gran amiga jejej gracias por ayudarme tus ideas y las mías an hecho este fic jejeje bye bye nos leemos luego


End file.
